The present disclosure relates to service requests in a service system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to flagging service requests in a service system.
Some service systems, such as maintenance provided by government agencies (e.g., a local government of a city or town), enable users to provide service requests by sending image data of an issue that requires service. For example, some cities have implemented systems in which residents take photos of problems they encounter in their communities such as potholes, graffiti, obscured traffic signs, broken sprinklers, uneven sprinklers, and the like. Comments related to the problem are recorded and transmitted to the local government for review and response including repair of the reported problem.